villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elrion
Elrion is an antagonist in the first book of the series The Idhún's memories. He is Kirtash's assistant in the search for the last unicorn and dragon. He is the murderer of Jack's parents as he thinks of them as exiles who fled from the planet Idhun to earth. History Elrion is the assistant of Kirtash. They are tasked by the black mage Ashran to find the last dragon and unicorn who fled from Idhun to earth. While they are searching, they also kill every exile Idhunite they find on their way. When the boy Jack, who in reality is the human form of the dragon Yandrak accidently sets his bed on fire, Kirtash senses this use of magic and he and Elrion arrive at Jack's house while the boy is at school. To Kirtash's anger Elrion kills Jack's parents believing them to be Idhunites. When Jack returns home from school, he finds his dead father in front of the TV. Shocked, Jack runs up the stairs to the first floor to find his mother but sees her dead body on the floor, above her stands Elrion. Elrion uses a spell to throw back Jack. Kirtash then appears and tries to kill Jack but this is thwarted by the arrival of Alsan and Shail, exile Idhunites who save him and bring him to a place which Kirtash and Elrion cannot find, the place between the worlds: Limbhad. When Jack wants to spy after Kirtash through the soul of Limbhad, he sees him and Elrion before the British Museum. Elrion hands Kirtash a book Jack can't recognize before Kirtash senses Jack's mental presence and almost kills him. When Kirtash takes Alsan prisoner, he brings him to his hideout in a medieval german castle. Elrion there experiments on Alsan, trying to unite his body with the soul of a wolv, giving Alsan the power of the beast. Elrion tried this before on many prisoners and failed every time. During the process Kirtash arrives and allows Elrion to continue his experiments but if Alsan dies, Elrion shall pay with his life. Kirtash also states that Elrion will never be able to use this kind of power and that Elrion is not even close to being powerful as Ashran, who is the only one able to use this spell. Indeed, Elrion fails and Alsan becomes a mixture of wolf and man, both sides of him fight over the control of his body. Elrion is stressed because he doesn't understand why this is happening. When Jack, Shail and Victoria try to save Alsan, Elrion immediately senses their arrival. Jack invades Kirtash's caste disguisedas a Szish, a snake-man which are the minions of Kirtash. He encounters Elrion who does not recognize the disguise until it is too late and Jack is already gone. Angry he storms after Jack but runs into Kirtash, who is already aware of the intruders. Death During the fight of Kirtash and Victoria, Kirtash is able to disarm Victoria. He offers her to come with him and rule Idhun by his side. While Victoria thinks, Elrion materializes next to Kirtash. He found out that Victoria is the human form of the unicorn Lunnaris and mutters a spell to kill her. Kirtash creates a counter-spell but before Victoria is hit by any of those, Shail jumps between the spells and disappears. Although all three of them consider Shail to be dead he was teleported to his home-world Idhun. While Elrion mutters something about Kirtash betraying the cause, Kirtash walks towards him and kills him with his blade Haiass. After the escape of Jack, Alsan and Victoria Ashran materialises in the castle. He asks Kirtash about Elrion's demise and chides him because none of Kirtash's assistants last long. Kirtash states that men are not able enough and considers an assistant of the fairies. Ashran tells him that the fairies are opposing his rule but he will try his best. Later, Elrion is replaced as Kirtash's assistant by the fairy Gerde. Trivia *Though it was Elrion who killed Jack's parents, Jack never hated him as much as Kirtash. Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased